A Light in the Attic
by The.Asphyxiated.Affair
Summary: “Smack me with one of your pigtails again and we’ll see how far I can chuck you out the window.” The dolls have been scattered once more after the destruction of the Unwound World, and Shinku's new medium may turn out to be more than she bargained for.
1. Shinku, Meet the Window

**Chapter 1**

**Shinku, Meet the Window.**

**By Mewlucia**

" Make me tea, Akina."

" Get it yourself."

" A servant should not speak to its master in such a way."

". . .you smack me with one of your pigtails again and we'll see how far I can chuck you out the window."

The petite Aryan doll stood gawking as Akina brushed her off with the turn of her head. Shinku, more rudely known as wailing bitch by Akina, was short of words at the attitude her current medium had so ruthlessly asserted. Her small body frame slightly trembled from anger and the golden arch of her eyebrows snuck a scowl onto her face.

" Such disobedience is unsightly."

" I say 'no' and yet you go on and on and on. . . ."

" You are a very ill mannered little girl."

". . .and on and on and on and on. . ."

In an instance Shinku whipped her golden hair and struck Akina on the cheek. The skin began to flare a bright red despite the calm and unperturbed demeanor Akina withheld. Slowly she turned to her white stained wooden drawer and slipped out blazing red scissors of large stature. Shinku fallowed her every movement in confusion, still intent on obtaining her tea through whatever means necessary. Akina turned to her, indigo eyes blank though with a twinge of raw irritation. Shinku subconsciously took a small step back, unsure of what her mediums intentions were.

" Come here." Akina gestured slightly with the flick of her wrist. Shinku's face hardened as she shook her head.

" And what exactly do you plan to do?"

Akina lips drew into a bright smile.

" Repunzle, repunzle let down you golden hair, so I may _**CHOP** _it all off!" Akina snipped the air with the silver sheers.

" Your threats mean nothing to me. You are a mere human."

Akina stood up, her tall 5 foot 5 frame towered over Shinku's two feet and a half. She picked Shinku up swiftly and as promised. . .Shinku was chucked out the window.

Shinku fortunately was caught by the leafy bush's beneath Akina's apartment window. Shocked by what had just happened, she rested in the hammock of leaves beneath her.

_Did a 12 year old just throw me out the window?_ she pondered in her racing thoughts. Her medium, Akina, was much more territorial and dominant than Jun and definitely not submissive to the least bit as her last mediums had all been. Shinku's eyes downcast as she stared at the pendant Jun had so lovingly given her. _Jun_. Where was her now? Alive, thinking about her yet? Or. . . Dead? Shinku shook her head, scattering the thoughts away. She missed him dearly, but this was not the time to beat her self over what had happened. Crawling out of the bushes and patting away the various twigs and dirt on her dress, Shinku proceeded to march up to the 21st floor of where her medium resided. The little girl was going to be a tough nut to crack but Shinku was determined.

Akina was stubborn? Well, Shinku could be just as stubborn as she.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, it was a spur of the moment idea. Might be updated, it might not. I don't know yet. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. She Had To Live On the 21st Floor

**Chapter 2**

**She Had To Live on the 21st**** Floor**

**By MewLucia**

Climbing up twenty one flights of steps to get to an apartment flat can be quite a bit of a hassle; especially when you know for a fact that the elevator is directly beside the first flight of steps but you are to short to reach the buttons. An experience equivalent to that can not only throw someone off their high horse but in the process have them trampled and shoved into the mud by said animal.

Shinku decided that her horse and Akina must of striked a deal behind her back because not only had Shinku been humiliated, disobeyed and _thrown out of a 21st__ story window _but also forced to literally climb each and every step back up to the spawn of Satan herself. She rolled onto the top of the second stairs, uncharacteristically lying on her back and slightly heaving ( but of course, as lady like as she could). Flaxen strands had shot up and above her head and her all to human legs were sore and stiff. She opened her eyes, eyebrows knit together and seemingly droplets of sweat had collected all over her body. Impossible, Shinku concluded as she knew that despite the physical strain she was created to feel, she could not possibly collect beads of perspiration. Shinku rubbed her color finding it dry, and yet the icky stickiness of the air seemed to force her cloths onto her petite body.

There was no need for frustration, Shinku had mentally collected and prepared to prep herself for the last three flights of stairs. Eye's blazing with determination, Shinku hopped to her task and in a matter of twenty minutes had heaved herself to the front of Akina's door. The door was big, so big that it taunted Shinku's height with humor that only a door could posses. Now that Shinku thought of it, she had never really knocked on a door before. The thought of lifting her fist up to pound on a door as a plea to enter made her pride cringe and hiss. Rather, Shinku cleared her throat and loudly commanded the young girl to open the door.

"Akina. Open the door."

No footsteps, no chairs moving, no sassy remarks, no sound.

" Akina. Open this door _now_."

Was that a snicker Shinku heard? Oh well, Shinku's fist had already connected with the door in a pounding motion.

Hesitantly, as if deciding how to mock the Aryan doll, the door eased open to reveal an indifferent staring down on Shinku. Not wasting any time, Shinku kicked as hard as her tiny legs allowed her to, connecting with Akina's calf with a crack. Akina doubled over, much to Shinku's content, and she rubbed her leg with seething anger.

" I hope you've learned your lesson." Shinku scolded with a calm demeanor. " Now let's have some tea, and then straight off to bed it's well past ni-"

First she had been staring at the pink haired girl in pain and now the whole entire world was a blur of peach and cream colors. She was rolling, yes that's what was happening, but why? And then she realized a heavy pain stabbed into her stomach and when she had finally stopped after smacking against the wall, all she could do was grope her abdomen.

Akina had kicked her as one might kick a foot ball, and perhaps even then the word 'kick' might not have suited the action. Perhaps sticking the point of ones foot not only in but _up_ a persons ( or in this case dolls) stomach in not only speed but brutal and sheer monstrous strength. Shinku coughed like a cat hissing out a hair ball. Her blue eyes flashed to Akina's but strangely she did not see victory or a satisfied smirk but cruel apathy in depths of the conflicted cobalt orbs Akina possessed.

Shinku rose up and for perhaps the hundredth time she glared and stomped pass the girl in such a hurry that the pain in her stomach only made her feel a bit sick.

" I hate people who can't see that they're unwelcome." Akina mumbled and locked her door in a hurry. Shinku stared at her from her spot on Akina's bed.

" You're like chucky. . .you can't just seem to crack your head open and die." Akina sighed and plopped down in front of her computer.

" Who's chucky?"

" A very famous living doll. Actually your face reminds me of his."

And of course Shinku was oblivious to the fact that her statement was an insult.

**A/N: Wow, I didn't even realize how horrible I was treating Shinku until I went back and reread this chapter. I mean, does anyone else but me find it hilarious that Shinku is being so horribly degraded? Okay, okay I'm sorry, I'm just really mean. Now don't get me wrong, I like Shinku so don't think this is a Shinku bashing story because it's far from it. Trust me Shinku fans, the horror will cease in a few chapters :].**


	3. We're All Mad Here

**Chapter 3**

**We're All Mad Here**

**By MewLucia**

" I don't really get the point of keeping you."

There was a thin blade of ice hovering them both, so frigid and cold that not even Akina's heater could melt the ferocity between both girls. Shinku, reading one of Akina's books ( which Akina surprisingly hadn't ripped away the moment she grabbed it), sat silently as a marble statue on the small scarlet couch of Akina's bedroom. She read, not particularly to block out Akina's rambling, but on the most part of the great deal of interest she had in the story itself. She flipped the pages, eyes examining the quaint sketches illustrated on some of the pages and not particularly following the odd little poems thrown in between the hectic tale. If Jun were with her, she could ask him what the meaning of it all were and even then she was certain not even he would know the answer.

" Nothing exciting happened. . . Not once." Akina continued, spinning in her computer chair. " Honestly, what's the point of having a magical doll if nothing magical happens?"

" Having a magical doll should be magical in itself."

" Not when the magical doll has a queen sized mouth and an ego to boot."

Shinku did not answer, though her mind was often plagued with enough witty banter to fill the room and drown Akina senselessly, but as weeks had gone by she had realized clever comebacks would only keep them both at it until Shinku was forcibly picked up and thrown somewhere. Akina sighed, and Shinku noted that she must have been unpleasantly bored to actually speak to her out of free will. But of course the tiny Aryan didn't fully disapprove, in speak of the truth she wasn't all that sure that if she could handle Akina ignoring her. The constant companionship of someone, even if that companion was one you would rather throw in a furnace, was something Shinku found a great comfort in some how.

" What's your purpose anyways?" Akina mused, legs stretched out before her and arms folded behind her head. Shinku stared at her book, eyes idly inspecting the pages as the words had ceased to be coherent. Her eyes closed and she shut the book slowly, placing it beside her and folding her hands on her lap. The silence sunk in, absorbing every pause and reluctance both seemed to share.

" My Father made me."

Akina exhaled a deep intake of breath, eyes half lidded and voice cynical as always.

" Your Father made you?"

" He made seven of us."

" That's a lot of _work_."

Shinku nodded in consideration, not fully picking up Akina's underlying meaning of 'work'and picked up the book once more. The taller of the two picked up her legs and sat criss-cross on the small chair; proceeding to swivel herself around in boredom.

" And are the other seven as pleasant as you are?"

" We're all very different. Though I'm sure the others have much more hospitable hosts than you."

" Ouch. My feelings."

" If you have anymore questions please feel free to restrain yourself. I'm busy reading."

" You mean busy trying to make out exactly _what _ you're reading."

Shinku frowned and her face set tight in a slight scowl.

" I understand perfectly."

" Uh-huh, so tell me how far you've gotten?"

" The end."

" Of the first part?"

Shinku's jaw clenched.

" Yes."

" Ah so you've read-" She cleared her throat in an obvious gesture as Shinku fought the urge to roll her eyes (and of course that wouldn't be very ladylike).

" _They told me you had been to her, and mentioned me to him: She gave me a good character but said I could not swim. They sent them word I had not gone ( we know it to be true): If she should push the matter on what would become of you?_"

The blonde didn't respond, and through a fit of despondency she clenched the book so tight that the pages wrinkled around her small, slender fingers. She harkened the howl of the wind bashing outside the window, and she heard the padded feet of small bunnies skittering across pleats of grass. And then came voices of the jury; frogs croaked and knaves pleaded. And finally the silence fell with a loud thud, and she could hear the bunnies once more.

' _I gave her one, they gave him two, You gave us three or more; They all returned from him to you, though they were mine before._

_If I or she should chance to be, involved in the affair; He trusts to you to set them free, exactly as they were.'_

She recited, internally and at once the room became as tranquil as she had left it. She had left it hadn't she?

Shinku glanced at the pages once more and then slowly placed the book beside her. She just didn't get it.

Akina chuckled, though particularly not at Shinku.

" Don't worry. I don't get it either."

Shinku turned, now peering over the couch. She grabbed the book yet again and flipped page after page until her finger poked into an illustration of a grinning cat and a poised little girl peering up a tree. She read the page in silence and then muttered, voice seemingly strange and different to her ears:

" But I don't want to be among mad people."

" Oh you can't help that." Akina played along. " We're _all _mad here."

**A/N: Many, many allusions in this chapter. And I hope most of you will be able to pick out all of them. Reviews are appreciated and Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Poem by the ingenious Charles Lutwidge Dodgson.**


	4. Not An Angel, But A Crow

**Chapter 4**

**Not An Angel, But A Crow**

**By MewLucia**

" You don't remind me of an angel. . . A crow."

Those were the first words he had offered her; throwing bait at the small fish she was in those few moments of their meeting. She had departed, from frail dreams and festering hallucinations, to the deadly world of the future; a place she felt she no longer knew. He had picked her up by chance, disinterested but clutching rather tightly her limp body, and placed her between a row of desolate dolls. Unmoving, and stiffly smiling, they slightly disturbed her to some extent. For this, She had kept her eyes shut among the murky orbs piercing the air around her. He didn't seem to mind though, in fact he seemed to enjoy their company, using them as models in place of living humans. He seemed to be disinterested of human connections; it contradicted the charm he almost managed to hide within himself. So reclusive to himself and withdrawn, he stuck to creating beautifully captured pictures.

He was a photographer.

He had spent countless hours, sometimes using a back drop and other times venturing out to find a more natural setting. Slowly and carefully, as if by a carefully planned procedure, he would dress his chosen model in elaborate costumes, sometimes fleshed by sketches of Victorian dresses, other times as modern as the outfits of the grinning girls among colorful magazines he seemed to collect out of pure sport. And though every doll would more likely than not have their fair share of time with him, he especially seemed to have an affection toward a doe eyed brunette of fox like proportions; a pretty and petite doll worthy of his undivided attention. He brushed her hair patiently, one hundred strokes to have it shine as bright as his own blonde flaxen locks. He wiped her face everyday to avoid the pesky dust and washed her cloths more often than needed. He was irreconcilably attached to her, or at least she had thought until slowly, gradually, the pretty fox-like doll had been placed on the shelf longer than usual, and soon she remained untouched by his slender and warm fingers.

Now _she_ had taken the brunettes place; _she_ was his favorite. He flashed his camera at her mercilessly, among birds of black and backdrops of rolling, dark storm clouds. Now he had threatened to smile at her, lips twitching slightly but then falling limp, as if realizing the action with a scarce, feigning fear.

She was frazzled by him.

And he loved crows, she had noted, loved them with a deep yearning. The kaleidoscope of colors hidden in their abyss of smoldering black feathers was so brilliant that he was almost moved to tears. He adored their independent aura of mystery, the feeling of warm and comforting foreboding they carried upon their sturdy wings. So, understandably, the only words he had spoken to her were not spat in repulsion but awe; she was a beautiful crow in his eyes. It was a strange form of compliment that seemed to sound appropriate and perhaps even desirable only from his lips. For a while he had kept silent around her, and not once had she heard his voice; not even a simple yawn or cough.

One evening she opened her eyes, staring at him and him at her. His golden honey orbs melted in her swirling magenta. He was disbelieving at first but soon recovered, standing for a moment and then inching toward her in a slight stagger. She felt his thumb run against the curve of her jaw, inspecting her face with indifference.

" Who are you?"

Suigintou stared back, unblinking, waiting for him to get up and label himself ridiculous of speaking to a doll. He remained.

" Suigintou."

" Why?" He didn't want to speak but felt he must. This time she was the one who kept silent.

" Mercury lamp." He mumbled to himself, standing. " Mercury lamp, you have such a nice voice."

And now they were out of the small working room and at his home; a small inn his grandparents had left the parents she never saw. Curiously, he had placed her box right by his own bed, claiming to never move it. Of course, at first she had snapped at him; how dare he order her to do anything? But his impassive attitude and pleasant looks had subdued her anger and they didn't bring up the subject once more. To him she didn't move because he had told her not to, and to her, she didn't move because she happened to find the particular spot very pleasing.

They never spoke a word after that.


	5. And So She Found Kindness

**Chapter 5**

**And So She Found Kindness**

**by The Asphyxiated Affair (MewLucia)**

Something smelled very pleasant; heavenly in fact. And it was steaming hot, Shinku was sure of it.

She wafted the air, eyes closed and mind surveying the endless choices of what the smell could be coming from. And then her eyes opened once more, and her lips pursed; It was tea.

And she practically swooned.

It had been weeks since she had last drank the hot liquid, or years if you could include the amount of time she spent sleeping in her case. But finally, dotingly, it was in the apartment building she had dreaded with every fiber of her being. It was a place devoid of any pleasures; no tea, no Detective Kun Kun and night after night of bleak loneliness. And not even one of her sisters had appeared before her, surprisingly, because the Alice Game should've started the moment they all had awoken. And in the midst of the isolation, the foreign feel of Akina's home, the bitter words she spat everyday and the aching she felt when she realized she would never see Jun again; she had cried. Her body had shaken in her case, cheeks flushed with warmth and suddenly she felt as if she could no longer contain herself. The smart and strong attitude had crumbled in a mere minute and every piece of sadness she had tightly bound inside of herself broke loose.

When had she cried before? For Jun, for her own life taken by Barasuishou . . .

To her atonement, she had not felt weak after her fit of sobs, nor any less than what she was. All she felt was a pang of pity; for herself and her loneliness. She had felt herself sympathize for the condition she was in, and how little in control she was of things.

She rose up, and walked toward the half open door of Akina's room, almost stepping on a tray before her. It was a wooden platter and in the middle was a plate of warm cookies joined by a cup of a richly colored tea. She peeked left and right; what was it doing in front of the door?

She felt her eyes widen and shine as she slipped the tray inside the room, placing it down on top of the bed gently so the contents of the tea wouldn't spill. She moved back to the door to shut it, but slowly peeked around the hallway demurely.

No one.

She turned back into the room, and climbed a top the bed anxiously. She couldn't help biting a huge chunk of a cookie out and her cheeks turned red, embarrassed by the crumbs sticking to the sides of her mouth and falling onto her dress. She swallowed and huffed. Taking another bite, though now smaller, she chewed slowly and elegantly wiped her mouth with a napkin before placing the cookie back down onto the plate.

Next was the tea. she sipped it slowly relishing the taste. It was black tea, and one unlike the others she had tasted before. It was strong and sweet; she soon realized that someone had put sugar in it. Her tongue flickered out, tasting the moist droplets and she had found that perhaps it had tasted better than the tea Nori and Jun had served; it was finely prepared, and the dry leaves had added a great texture among it. Not the best, but surely somewhere above her list.

Shinku, placing the tea back onto the tray and finding with woe that it was half gone, took off her bonnet, placing it beside her. Smoothing out her dark blonde locks, she resisted the urge to gaze at the door as if it had become something forbidden and impure.

Akina couldn't of done this. . .no.

She shook her head, finishing another cookie and found herself staring at the book on Akina's vanity; the story of a blonde haired girl fallen down a rabbit hole. A wild laugh shot from the living room, and Shinku knew that Akina was watching her favorite show; she had often scolded Shinku, telling her to " Shut her big trap.". Of course Shinku smacked her once more, but still walked back to the room and allowing the pink haired girl peace.

'_I don't want be among mad people. . .' _

Indeed she did not, but she had fallen down the rabbit hole, and was in the strange world, certain that she was facing the Mad Hatter. A wicked character, not an enemy but a stubborn and spiteful ally. Crazy, and with the logic and thinking of an unknown source.

Shinku put down her tea, now finished, and grazed her finger along the plate which was now empty of its contents. She arose, grabbing the tray and with difficulty turning the knob on the door. She set the tray outside, exactly as she had found it and snuck back inside the room. Picking up the book once more, she began reading. . .

' _It was the White Rabbit, trotting slowly back again. . . .'_


	6. The Princess and I

**Chapter 6**

The Princess and I

By: .Affair (Mewlucia)

" One day I'll marry Suiseiseki Oneechan; we'll live in a big house with a big, big garden!"

" What?! We shall do no such thing! -Desu!"

" . . .Well, if you want a smaller house. . .I guess that's okay too!"

" NO! That's not what I meant!-Desu!"

" . . .A smaller garden then? But I thought Suiseiseki Oneechan liked plants!"

The heterochromatic doll's pale hand smacked the center of her face as her eyes and mouth scrunched in a furious haze. Her medium, a young, raven haired second grader, cocked his head to the side in confusion, blatantly oblivious to the girls fuming. Frazzled, his mind failed to grasp the concept of how she could possibly refuse a nice house and big garden; didn't all girls want that?

The little doll peered up at him behind long and tangled lashes, a good foot shorter, and emitted a squeaky growl from the depths of her throat. She couldn't stand this kid with all his naivety and denseness galore. Each day he would proclaim their supposed future together, even going as far as flashing her his mothers old wedding magazine in a shameless enthusiasm.

' Which dress do you like Suiseiseki Oneechan?'

'. . . '

' . . .I think the white one would look good, with the sequins and such?'

Once, during a one sided conversation over marriage, she had pounded him over his small head with her gardening can, only to have him dash sobbing to his mother. What a laugh that had been. . .until his mother threatened to throw her down the garbage disposal if the young boy couldn't play with her properly. His mothers brown eyes glimmering in malice, and thin, manicured fingers squirming by her skirts sides in a devious fashion; Suiseiseki was certain she had paled a few shades. The woman slammed the door shut, after muttering something about lunch in a few minutes, and silently the young boy glanced over at her with steel colored teary eyes. She couldn't pretend that she had felt guilty, because of course she hadn't; besides, who cared how adorab-. . ._pitiful_ he looked.

Suiseiseki had to admit though, when it came to the brats tall, dark haired mother, Kirakishou herself would run screaming for the hills. The woman was a monster; alternating between motherly love and fits of rage. One moment she was patting her sons head in affection as he proceeded to scarf down a peanut butter and banana sandwich, the next she broke a toaster with her forehead when it failed to properly toast her bread to a golden crisp. Suiseiseki wouldn't admit it, but she shook in her shoes when the woman would poke her head around the corner. The boy seemed unaware though ( he was already unaware of many things, much to Suiseiseki's dismay) and ran up to his mother, who appeared in his stormy eyes as a pristine angel who had bound out of heavens gates. It was unconditional love; his heart oversaw her plain acts of wrath, her wide angered eyes, and the hardness she portrayed time to time. He would wrap her arms around her legs, face sunken into her apron and smile with such bubbling happiness that Suiseiseki couldn't help but feel an unknown force clutch her heart and mush it painfully in its grasp.

A parent brought a child into the world.

_As he created them with skillful hands._

She cared for him.

_He boxed her._

She nurtured him.

_He created more. . ._

She kept him close through out the years.

_. . .then sent them away, into a world foreign to them._

She watched him grow and change.

_Was he watching now?_

And between the adoration shared between mother and son, Suiseiseki remembered blurred and swirling memories she was positive she was not suppose to have; golden hair, cobalt blue eyes brimmed with long lashes, and the warm hands she had felt dress her in fine silk and cotton. His heart obsessed with pure, and perfect love; their hearts longing for his attention. Even she, who claimed that her sister's well beings were far above the love of an unseen father, couldn't help but yearn for a bit of his compassion. She felt like a child in an orphanage; she wanted a parent, she wanted love, she wanted to share things with someone who wouldn't judge her because despite the most bizarre, horrible or deadly thoughts she may harbor she was the same person she had always been.

To live in a big house was great. To have a big, big garden was even greater. But to have an even bigger family; she would have easily traded the previous for.

" -going to eat it?"

" Huh?" Suiseiseki looked up, her gaze in contact with her mediums.

" Are you going to eat it? Mommy and I made it just for you!" He beamed.

She looked down; his hands held a plate of a pinkish cake, topped with white icing. She took it hesitantly, inspecting the pastry with eagle eyes.

" Come one, it's not like I poisoned it or something."

She didn't respond but eyed him suspiciously. But the kid was right, what could he possibly do? She bit into it, tasting it though thoroughly with her tongue; it was very moist, with a strong taste of strawberries and a very spongy texture.

" It's sweetheart cake. . ."

She paused, mouth slightly hung open exposing the mound of pink cake behind her teeth.

" . . .it is White Day today. . .do you not like it?"

She swallowed and picked at it with her fork with a scowl.

" Stupid chibi chibi human. . ." She started shoving the cake into her mouth. " -namnam. . .stupid cake. . .namnamnam. . .you are aware Suiseiseki is a doll? Stupid chibi. . .-desu!"

" But remember? You said that if you were Alice you would become human. . ." The boy smiled. " . . .and I know you don't want to hurt your sisters. . ."

His head bowed down as if utter shame had washed on him at the very mentioning of her kin.

". . .perhaps, I thought. . .I could find a way. . ." He pause, tasting for the words yet to come. " I could find I way to make you human. . .I'm a kid. . .not so smart, I guess. . .but I know I can find _some_way. . ._anyway_. . .to turn you human."

So maybe leaving her jaw slack with salivated cake wasn't very attractive, but he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin and continued to grin. Frazzled, she looked down, as her face flushed.

" Stupid human. . .you can't do that." She placed the plate down onto his bed stand, and her stare fixated on the floor boards.

" Of course I can, there's always another way! And even if you can't turn human, I'll still be a devoted husband!" He picked up the empty plate, leaving her to her thoughts.

" Stupid chibi human. . .talking of the future like that. . .it's not like I agreed to anything!" Shaking her head, thoughts twitching at the slight motion, she balled her fists and turned from the open door.

So who cares if the stupid boy brings her breakfast each and every morning, always warm each time she wakes up. And who cares if he always gives her extra strawberries during lunch and lets her watch Detective Kun Kun despite the fact that the silence would benefit him greatly as he did his homework at the same time. And she definitely did not care that he virtually went out of his way to meet her needs, as impossible as it sounded for a boy as young as he was.

He was a nuisance. He was a filthy human boy.

. . .but God, was she growing a soft spot for him.


	7. The Raven Steals a Rose

" Alright, you need to stay quiet." Akina seethed in a hushed growl. " You hear me?

" Perhaps you should take your own advise." The blonde responded.

Akina emmited a dry laugh, adjusting her backpack over her shoulders.

" Oh, ha ha ha. . .he he he. You're so witty."

Shinku didn't answer and continued to walk leisurely beside the irritated girl. The small Aryan glanced up, peeking at her new medium. She had never seen hair such a vibrant color, nor eyes as colorful but dark; she shook her head and set her eye sight ahead.

" Who's cloths are these?" Shinku asked, referring to the pink tights and white long sleeved dress that had replaced her regular red outfit.

" My sisters." The taller one grumbled. " You're lucky she's six."

" I still don't see why I couldn't wear my normal cloths."

" You know what, you're right." The pinkette nodded. " And while we were at it I should've taken a red sharpie and wrote in all caps ' I'M A DOLL' on your forehead."

She rolled her eyes.

" No one dresses like that, it's to suspicious. And not to mention though you look human there's something eerily off about you, like, I don't know; you sorta look like a _doll_. With these new cloths those way to big eyes, round face and fair skin can pass as a child's attributes."

" And what's _that _suppose to mean?"

Akina cocked an eyebrow.

" What's what suppose to mean?"

" My eyes are perfectly proportional to my face."

" Mhm."

Shinku reeled to a stop, pulling akina by the skirt.

" _What_?" The pink haired girl snapped.

" Father worked hard to make me, and what ever father makes is perfect."

" Someone's a bit vain about their appearance."

" Don't insult fathers talents."

" Father's talents? I guess that's why he made seven of you and not just one, because he's soooo great at making dolls; So _freaking _perfect. Seems more like a bum to me!"

" Take it back!"

For a little doll, the blondie could tackle.

" Get off me!"

" Take it back."

A punch sent to the nose. Akina gasped as her nose cracked against the dolls fist. Turning her body weight, the two rolled down the streets, like two angry cats fighting over a saucer of milk. A kick here, a smack there and throw in some hair pulling, the two rallied each other until blood started to spew.

" You're father's a good for nothing! He's a failure!"

" He's a greater person than you! You're arrogant, aggressive and unfit to be anyone's daughter!"

" Funny, it seems like you're describing yourself! You forgot egotistical and bitchy!"

Shinku felt a chunk of her hair tear off, clutched in Akina's balled up hand. They sneered at one another, continuing to exchange harsh blows.

" I feel sorry for whoever your father is, he'd probably be dead than have such a disappointment of a daughter like you! That's probably why I never see you're parents, they're probably trying to stay away from you!"

Dark cobalt widened, pupils shriveling in the heat of the sun above. The taller of the two momentarily paused, taking a smack to her slack jaw. A coldness clenched inside her chest and squeezed before churning. She turned to the blonde above her, surprised eyes narrowing.

" Do you want to know why there are seven of you Shinku? Do You Want To Know Why The HELL Your Father Made More After You, His Fifth!?" The pink haired girl spat up at her assaulter. " Because YOU weren't GOOD ENOUGH! YOU were the _failure_! He didn't _want _you! He _never _wanted you!"

The blonde ceased her attacks, fist raised numbly beside her head and drawn back from when it was ready to strike. And then the tears came. Akina hated tears. The blonde doll rose quickly and ran, weaving between a crowd of people and around a corner.

Akina sat up, jacket lapping up the blood tricking profusely down her nose.

" Shinku." She stated the name loudly, watching the girl go out of sight. " SHINKU!"

And so her legs carried her foreword, following the dolls trail. Buildings whirled by, people ambling with washy features. Running a stop light, she jumped back onto the side walk and speedily turned another corner, not sure where she was going. Her head connected with something soft and then she was falling onto the ground. A boy mirrored her position, sprawled on the ground.

" Sorry, are you alright?" Akina asked, helping herself up.

" Yeah." The boy nodded, not bothering to ask the same.

" Have you perhaps seen a little blonde girl running around?"

" With blue eyes and pink tights?"

" Yeah!"

" Nope."

The pink haired girls head cocked to the side, eyes marveling with confusion.

" What's your name?"

" Ryou."

The boys eyes remained unblinking with the same monotonous attitude.

" I see. . .So Mr. Ryou, are you a smart ass?"

The boy shrugged.

" So have you seen her or not?"

" I'm not suppose to say."

Now Akina was frazzled.

" You're not suppose to say? What the hell does that mean?"

The boy held a slender finger to his lips; an effort to shush her slowly rising tone of voice.

" I'm suppose to be distracting you."

" Distracting me?"

The boy nodded.

" Alright. . . Am I suppose to _know _that you're distracting me?"

" No. . ." The blonde boy blinked for the first time. " But it's working."

" Okay. . .I don't have time for this right now."

She stomped past him, only to feel a firm hand on her shoulder pull her back. He gripped her on both sides, bringing her to his chest and in an instant there lips locked. Akina's heart stopped, arms thin noodles in his hands. He pulled away slightly, staring at her from a distance of half an inch.

" You kissed me." Akina gaped, cheeks flaming a bright red.

" No." The boy responded coolly. " I distracted you."

A scream reverberated from a few streets down, as an explosion whipped from far off. The voice was eerily familiar and if Akina wasn't mistaken, it was from a certain blonde.

" Shinku!" Akina gaped, craning her head to look behind her but the boy held her firmly in place.

She could see mass array of glowing rose petals and glittering black feathers from a distance.

**A/N: Um, so I haven't updated in a month and a half. I apologize; school has been hectic lately. Well, I hope this cat fight made it up to you guys. It kinda got inspired by the manga scene when Suigintou makes Shinku angry and Shinku basically lunges at Suigintou and begins pulling on her hair. It was pretty funny, I must admit ****JOn the other hand, I kinda have this secret I want to let out. . .Okay here it goes, you guys ready?**

**When you look at the genre of this story, it's romance. And if you look at the two main characters, it's Suigintou and Shinku. Well, I never realized that people would think this was a Shinku and Suigintou romance story because it wasn't meant to be :O. But now that so many people have reviewed and private messaged me about it, I can't help thinking about it. I mean, I do like the pairing. . . So I'm probably gonna make this a SuigintouXShinku story. But honestly, I have all these other pairings in mind to so don't be surprised if there's like a love triangle/rectangle/hexagon thing going on xD. What other pairings would you all like to see? Give me your opinions, I might use them. I really want to expirament with my OC's as well, so if you have any pairings concerning my OC's then I'd be happy to hear those as well!**


End file.
